Alexia Branson
Early Life Although not much is known about her, Lexi was born around 1659 and became a vampire at the age of 21 under unknown circumstances. According to Stefan's Diaries, Lexi had a younger brother and she had been taking care of him since their parents died. One day, Lexi was changed into a vampire by a man she met who asked her if she wanted to live forever so she could take care of her brother. So she became a vampire, and eventually her brother was killed when villagers who were suspicious since Lexi never grew older. They set her cottage on fire, trying to kill Lexi but she escaped. Her brother, however, didn't; he was only 16 years old. 1854 Lexi was in Mystic Falls when she heard a boy's voice shouting,near the lake.The boy reminded her of her brother so she went closer,and noticed [[Damon Salvatore|him]] swimming.A [[Victoria Salvatore|girl]] was near,drowning.Lexi saved her,and gave her her blood to make sure she was fine.The girl was Victoria Salvatore,who died a few days later because of pneymonia.Lexi knew she was going to become a vampire so she took her in New Orleans with her to help her get through her transformation.Victoria left her,however to travel with a man. 1864 Lexi found Victoria in Seattle.Victoria had her emotions off at the time and Lexi helped her to turn them on.Then they both went back to Mystic Falls,where they discovered Victoria's brothers,Stefan and Damon where turned into vampires.Stefan was living alone,not able to handle his bloodlust,and so Victoria asked Lexi to help him.Lexi took it upon herself to help Stefan recover his humanity and keep his addiction in check, and they became close friends. Lexi was also good friends with a woman named Callie Gallagher during that time period. 1922 Lexi found Stefan again in April of 1922, again he was off the rails terrorizing and killing innocent people. She got him on the mend, spending over a decade rehabilitating him before he was finally off of human blood around 1935. They maintained their friendship and would spend his birthday together every year, once attending a Bon Jovi concert.At that particular concert, unbeknownst to either of them,Katherine Pierce observed them from afar.Lexi had never met Katherine,though what she knew about her through Stefan, made her take a strong dislike to the older Doppelgänger. 1942 In ''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'', a flashback to 1942 reveals Lexi was in New Orleans with Stefan. She knew that Damon was also in New Orleans, and told Stefan that it was time for him to make peace with his brother. After rekindling his relationship with his brother, Damon announced his intention to go to war with Stefan, but Lexi talked him out of it. She argued that once Stefan found out that Damon had murdered twelve innocent people without guilt or remorse, Stefan would turn to Damon for guidance about how to live that way. Lexi reminded him how badly it ended for Stefan the last time he listened to Damon in 1912. Damon reluctantly agreed and walked away from Stefan and the war. 1977 Lexi tracks down Damon because his reckless behavior was getting him noticed. She told Damon that she had come to find him because she and Stefan had heard about his reckless murders as far away as Mystic Falls, and Stefan was worried about him. Damon wanted none of her help, but Lexi was persistent and refused to back down. Over the course of six months, Damon played into Lexi's mission by partying with her and permitting her to try to rehabilitate him from his profligate ways. Eventually he fooled her into thinking that her plan had worked, that he had finally flipped his humanity switch back on because of his feelings for her. Lexi,having grown fond of Damon, believed him, and they proceeded to have a night of wild sex. The next morning, asleep on the roof, Lexi awoke when the sun started to burn her skin. Panicked, she ran to the door to get inside but it was locked and wouldn't open. Damon then revealed that he had played a cruel joke on her, reinforcing the locked door, and paying her back for annoying him for the past six months. Damon abandoned her on the roof, leaving her stranded in the tiny shadow of the locked doorway. During The Vampire Diaries Season 1 Lexi came in Mystic Falls to visit [[Stefan Salvatore|Stefan]] for his birhtday in ''162 Candles. ''She mentions that she visits Stefan every year during that time, and they always spend his birthday together. She met [[Elena Gilbert|Elena]], and even though she comfused her with [[Katerina Petrova|Katherine]] at first, she is very supportive of their relationship. Her reunion with [[Damon Salvatore|Damon]] didn't go very well, but he soon convinced both her and Stefan to go to Mystic Grill, where [[Caroline Forbes|Caroline]] was holding a party. There, Lexi shares with Elena her experience with a human boyfriend, who she had to turn so they could stay together. Damon, who wanted to join the Town Counsil, frammed Lexi so that Seriff Forbes would think she was the vampire terorizing the town. He killed her to prove himself to her. As Damon stabbed her, she asked "why?" and he answered that it was "part of the plan" Trivia